Chaleurs
by Youpla
Summary: [YAOI & LEMON] Il fait chaud... Tamahomé et Nuriko se saoulent la gueule... Et font des choses pas bien du tout!


  


  


  


Disclamer : Fushigi Yuugi ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter les mignons petits gars pour m'amuser avec, et pour les mettre dans de délicieuses situations !! ^_^

  


Auteur : Valy.

  


Genre : YAOI, PWP/Lemon, humour, et des gros mots pas beau !

  


Couple : Nuriko x Tamahomé. 

  


Spoilers : Aucun… Disons que c'est une petite histoire qui leurs est arrivée sans que personne ne le sache…

  


Notes : Ben, un petit (long) lemon bien cochon!! Miam. Et le mot "chaleur" à toutes les sauces dans le fic. ^0^ 

Le début est un peu con, mais bon…. Fô pô oublier qu'ils sont ronds là dedans… 

A part cela, cette fic est assez vieille, j'ai fait des progrès en écriture, mais je suis un peu trop paresseuse pour changer complètement cette fic… -______-

  


A part ça, Je l'ai retirée de ff.net et re-postée. Pourquoi? Parce que ce fic avait été classé dans mon compte en ANGLAIS! Et pour ne pas rendre mes lecteurs confus et tout, j'ai créé un compte pour mes fics en français. ^_^ 

  
  


  


Bonne lecture. (lol, je suis sure que vous l'aimerez, bande de pervers !) ^_^

  


___________________________________________________________________________________________

  


  


**Chaleurs…**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

  


  


  


Il faisait très chaud ces jours-ci au Konan, la canicule allant jusqu'à dessécher les récoltes et rivières…

  


Un de ces soirs torrides, Tamahomé et Nuriko rentrèrent au palais, proche de la déshydratation.

  


" Tamahomé… J'ai soif… T'es sûr que tu n'as plus une seule goutte d'eau…? " Demanda Nuriko, jetant un regard suspect à Tamahomé.

  


"Non." Répondit-il sèchement.

  


"Même pas une toute petite…?" Supplia Nuriko, les yeux larmoyant.

  


" Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure… IL N'Y A PLUS RIEN DANS MA GOURDE ! " Cria-t-il, se desséchant encore plus la gorge. 

  


" Ok, ok… Mais j'avais des doutes… Tu es tellement radin d'habitude… " Marmonna Nuriko, l'air embêté.

  


" Oh ca vas hein ! Hé… Puisque nous sommes chez l'empereur… Il y a sûrement de la flotte ou autre chose dans les cuisines ! " Dit soudainement Tamahomé, l'air victorieux.

" Bonne idée ! Pour une fois, tu m'épate ! " Souri Nuriko, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

  


" S'il te plaît?? " Grogna-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. " Pour une fois??? Que veux-tu dire par-là ? "

  


" Laisse tomber… J'ai trop soif pour m'engueuler une fois de plus avec toi… " Soupira Nuriko, poursuivant son chemin vers les cuisines.

  


" Hé ! Attends-moi ! " 

  


Quand ils arrivèrent dans les cuisines, ils demandèrent où trouver les boissons. 

  


Quand l'un des chefs de cuisine leurs montra la grande porte de la pièce où se trouvaient de quoi les abreuver, les deux Suzaku Seishis s'y précipitèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'une montagne d'or.

  


A l'intérieur de la pièce remplie de toutes sortes de bouteilles, Tamahomé et Nuriko les regardèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. 

  


" Ouaiiis!! Peux pas attendre… Trop soif ! ! ! " Cria Nuriko, se précipitant sur les premières bouteilles à portée de main. 

  


Tamahomé fit de même…

  


Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient…

  


Nuriko attrapa une bouteille rouge, et sans en lire le contenu, il l'ouvrit et bu toute la bouteille d'un seul trait… La soif ne lui fit même pas remarquer ce que c'était de l'alcool.

  


Tamahomé, quant à lui, pris le temps de lire le contenu de la bouteille qu'il venait de saisir, " De l'alcool… ? TANT PIS ! ! ! " 

  


Il l'ouvrit et porta la bouteille à sa bouche, avalant trois gorgées. " Putain ! ! C'est fort ! " Il dit, toussant par surprise.

  


" Ouais… Ooooooh ! ! Zé tout bu ! " Zozota Nuriko.

  


Tamahomé regarda Nuriko et une énorme goutte de sueur se forma sur son front.

  


" Il est déjà rond… Pas étonnant… " Murmura Tamahomé, en voyant la bouteille déjà vide que Nuriko avait en main.

  


Tamahomé avala encore quelques gorgées, ne sachant pas que l'alcool qu'il était entrain de savourer était beaucoup plus traître que celui que Nuriko avait bu.

  


" Oh put… " Dit-il, lâchant la bouteille qui se brisa sur le sol.

  


"Nuriko… HAAAAAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! Quelle tête tu as ! ! ! " Ri Tamahomé, tombant presque sur le sol par la perte d'équilibre que l'alcool lui avait causé.

  


" En tout cas… Zé pu soif… " Dit Nuriko, sortant de la pièce, titubant.

  


" Maiiiiiiiiis ! Attends-moiiii ! " Demanda Tamahomé, le suivant maladroitement.

  


Quand les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce, le cuisinier les regarda d'un air amusé.

  


" _En voilà deux qui vont bien dormir cette nuit !_ " Pensa-t-il, en riant.

  


Quand Tamahomé et Nuriko furent hors de la cuisine, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la porte menant aux jardins impériaux. 

  


" Et zi on allait ze promener ? Fait chaud ici ! " Proposa Nuriko, serrant Tamahomé dans ses bras, oubliant sa force et lui brisant presque les os.

  


" AAAAAIEEEE ! ! ! Ok ! ! On y vaaaaaaas, mais ste plé lâche moiiiii ! " Hurla-t-il, se débattant.

  


" OOOh ! ! ! Excuse môa Tama-chou d'amour. " Gloussa Nuriko.

  


Quand Nuriko eu finalement délivré Tamahomé de son étreinte, ils sortirent du palais, se baladant dans les jardins, titubant et riant de façon idiote.

  


Se tenant bras dessus bras dessous, ils commencèrent à courir vers le lac voulant s'y baigner.

  


Quand ils atteignirent le bord du lac, ils se déshabillèrent avec hâte, la chaleur les rendant encore plus fous que l'alcool. 

  


Nuriko, qui fut le premier à être nu, sauta dans le lac, éclaboussant Tamahomé qui était entrain de défaire avec difficulté le nœud de la ceinture maintenant son pantalon.

  


" Ouiiiiii ! ! ! ! Allez, grouille-toi, Tama-chou ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! " Cria Nuriko, nageant vers lui.

  


" Une minute ! ! Je ne veux pas mouiller mon froc ! " Protesta Tamahomé, qui avait finalement réussi à défaire le nœud de son pantalon.

  


Enfin nu, Tamahomé sauta à son tour dans le lac.

  


" Raaaah ! ! ! Ca fais du bien ! ! ! " Dit Tamahomé, frottant ses cheveux bleus, faisant voler des centaines de gouttes d'eau autour de lui, les yeux fermés.

  


" N'est-ce pas ? " Dit Nuriko, s'avançant discrètement près de lui, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

  


Nuriko posa brusquement ses mains sur les côtes de Tamahomé et commença à le chatouiller vigoureusement.

  


Tamahomé se mis à se tordre de rire, se débattant comme s'il était attaqué par un lion en furie. 

  


" Haahahahaha ! Arrête ! A-haha-rrêêêête ! ! ! " Ri Tamahomé.

  


" Alors, Tama-chou ? Ca chatouille, hein ! ? " Taquina Nuriko, arrêtant de le chatouiller pour ensuite profiter de sa force herculéenne pour soulever Tamahomé au-dessus de sa tête et le lançant ensuite dans l'eau.

  


" Tu vas me le payer ! " Cria Tamahomé en riant, nageant à toute vitesse vers le seishi aux cheveux mauves.

  


Nuriko n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que Tamahomé l'eut déjà attrapé. 

  


" Maintenant c'est mon tour de d'emmerder ! " Murmura Tamahomé, entourant Nuriko de ses bras, pour ensuite essayer de l'entraîner dans l'eau, titubant.

  


Nuriko se retourna et étreignit à son tour son compagnon, se livrant dans un combat enfantin, testant leurs forces et équilibre.

  


Nuriko bien sûr était plus souvent le vainqueur, mais tous les deux étaient plutôt maladroits à cause de l'alcool qui leurs avaient fait perdre leurs capacités.

  


" Tu ne résisteras plus longtemps à ma force ! " Lança Nuriko, pressant plus fortement le corps de Tamahomé contre le sien.

  


Quand une autre partie de ce jeu commença, leurs corps étant pressés plus fortement que jamais l'un contre l'autre, le frottement causé par le mouvement fit Nuriko gémir soudainement.

  


Tamahomé regarda Nuriko d'un air bizarre. " Hé ! Tu vas b… " 

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, ayant arrêté le combat, fut surpris de constater que… Nuriko était entrain de remuer les hanches contre sa cuisse droite.

  


Les yeux de Tamahomé se formèrent en une expression de surprise quand il remarqua que Nuriko était entrain de se frotter contre lui, d'un mouvement prononcé de haut en bas.

  


" Nu… Nuriko… " 

  


Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux mauves poussa un autre gémissement, sentant le plaisir envahissant doucement son corps, ensuite déplaça ses bras autour du cou de Tamahomé, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

  


" Tamahomé… Je… " Murmura Nuriko, levant la tête vers celle de son ami, saisissant doucement son menton avec le bout de ses doigts, pour ensuite poser les lèvres contre celles de Tamahomé.

  


" J'ai envie de toi… " Murmura-t-il, en embrassant son futur amant, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres.

  


" Nuriko… Qu'est-ce que… " Tamahomé n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nuriko captura ses lèvres dans un baiser plus profond, sa langue taquinant les délicates lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. 

  


Tamahomé se raidit, jamais il ne lui était arrivé une telle chose. _" Bordel…Est-ce que c'est l'alcool qui m'empêche d'arrêter cela…? Ou bien, est-ce parce que… ? "_

  


Nuriko, qui sentit le malaise de son compagnon, déplaça son bassin, de façon à ce que leurs sexes soient l'un contre l'autre. 

Le seishi aux cheveux violets remua doucement ses hanches de droite a gauche, ses mains descendant vers les deux globes qui formaient les fesses de Tamahomé, les caressant doucement.

  


Tamahomé, sentant le plaisir lui remonter doucement dans le dos pour ensuite envahir son esprit, laissa échapper un léger gémissement, son membre commençant à se dresser et à durcir par les avances du bel androgyne.

  


Nuriko se remis à gémir, la sensation de leurs érections s'effleurant lui procurant un plaisir plus intense encore que la fois précédente.

Ses mains toujours posées sur les fesses de son amant, il les pressa fortement, entraînant le bassin et le ventre de Tamahomé tout contre les siens.

  


Les deux seishi haletèrent par l'incroyable sensation, leurs érections pressées ensembles par leurs ventres, ils restèrent les yeux fermés pendant quelques instants, leurs bouches entrouvertes, savourant cet instant magique.

  


Tamahomé, ne pouvant plus résister à cette torture, remua ses hanches de bas en haut, provoquant des ondulations dans l'eau, ce qui eu pour conséquences d'exciter leurs sexes de façon plus intense.

  


Leurs gémissements commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus forts, et le mouvement de leurs hanches s'accélérèrent.

Ces mouvements les rendaient fou, entraînant des vagues de plaisir depuis leurs sexes jusqu'à leurs cerveaux.

  


" Nuriko… J'en veux encore plus… " Gémit difficilement Tamahomé, se sentant proche de l'orgasme, mais y résistant de toutes ses forces. 

  


Nuriko, en souriant, déplaça ses deux mains entre les fesses de son amant, les écartant doucement.

  


Tamahomé fut un peu surpris, mais le désir lui fit oublier toute pudeur.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa faire, impatient de découvrir cette nouvelle sensation.

  


Traversant délicatement de ses doigts cette zone inexplorée, Nuriko effleurait les testicules de son amant, pour ensuite masser cette petite ouverture tenue secrète par les deux ronds de chair qui formaient ses fesses.

  


Tamahomé trembla, un frisson lui traversant la colonne vertébrale. Il mordit ses lèvres, la combinaison du frottement de leurs érections et du doigt de Nuriko le rendait fou.

Projetant son bassin en avant, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus gémis plus fortement, la tête en arrière, intensifiant le frottement de leurs érections.

  


Sous l'extase grandissante, Nuriko cligna frénétiquement des yeux, haletant, poussant de temps à autre des petits cris de plaisir.

Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, envoyant d'intenses vagues de plaisir de son sexe jusqu'à son cerveau.

  


Malgré le plaisir étourdissant ses sens, Nuriko sentait que Tamahomé était proche de la jouissance.

Il voulais envoyer son ami au Nirvana, une autre idée lui venant à l'esprit, mais c'était pour plus tard.

Pour le moment, seul le plaisir de Tamahomé comptait…

Il déplaça son autre main vers la poitrine de Tamahomé, frottant doucement autour du téton droit du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, pinçant de temps en temps la sensible petite boule de chair.

  


Tamahomé étouffa un cri de plaisir, haletant, sentant qu'il ne pouvais plus résister aux taquineries de son ami.

Se penchant en avant, il captura les lèves de Nuriko dans un fougueux baiser, suçant, léchant, mordant les lèvres roses et pulpeuses du seishi aux cheveux mauves.

  


Par ce baiser, l'excitation de Nuriko s'accentua, de même que son plaisir. " Tama… homé… Je vais… je vais… "

  


" Moi aussi… S'il te plais… jouis en même temps que moi… " Murmura Tamahomé, pénétrant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, la frottant contre celle de Nuriko, en espoir d'une expérience inoubliable.

  


Nuriko se laissa aller, laissant son désir de délivrance prendre le dessus, le corps tremblant. Tout d'un coup, des milliards d'étoiles explosèrent devant ses yeux, alors qu'un plaisir extraordinaire se rua à travers son corps.

Un râle de jouissance sortit du plus profond de sa gorge, alors que sa semence s'écoulait en puissants jets en dehors de son corps, se projetant contre leurs ventres. 

  


Les vibrations des lèvres de Nuriko provenant des cris qu'il venait de pousser, envoya Tamahomé au Nirvana. Serrant son amant plus fortement dans ses bras, inspirant profondément, plaquant son visage contre le cou de Nuriko, son corps secoué de convulsions alors que sa vierge semence se mêlait à celle de Nuriko. 

  


Tous les deux à bout de souffle, sachant à peine tenir debout titubèrent et faillirent tomber dans les eaux calmes du lac Impérial. Nuriko, qui était le plus petit mais le plus fort des deux, réunit son restant d'énergie et soutenait Tamahomé dans ses bras et marcha vers le bord.

  


Arrivant à destination, Nuriko et Tamahomé se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe fraîche. Après quelque moments de repos bien mérité (lol), Tamahomé regarda Nuriko et dit, " Petit pervers… "

  


Nuriko se sentit rougir et croisa son regard. " Quoi ? C'est moi le pervers ? Pourtant tu y as pris plaisir, mon Tama-chou d'amour ! " Répondit-il, posant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

  


" Mmh… ouais… Je dois avouer que tu es un bon coup ! "

  


Nuriko se relevât en un bond, la fureur dans les yeux. " Tu me prends pour une pute ? ? Moi, une des princesse du Harem de Hotohori-Sama… Et ce chère Empereur qui n'est jamais venus chercher l'une de nous pour une nuit… " Dit il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

  


Tamahomé poussa un ronflement, roulant les yeux. " Une pute… N'oublie pas que tu es un mec ! Baka ! Et tu ne fais plus partie du Harem depuis que nous sachons que tu es un Seishi, et un mec… "

  


Nuriko s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, jouant avec quelques brins d'herbes. 

  


Les deux Seishi restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants. Quand Nuriko se mis a glousser.

  


" Dit donc… Je trouve que l'on a dessaoulé un peu vite… Comment cela ce fait… ? "

  


Tamahomé eu une expression d'étonnement, levant les sourcils. " C'est vrais ca… heu… C'est peut-être l'ivresse du plaisir… Comme on dit, il faut soigner le mal par le mal… "

  


Nuriko éclata de rire, " Ouais, peut-être, mais en tout cas, pour quelque chose qui est supposé être mal, c'était plutôt un plaisir ! "

  


Tamahomé changea soudainement d'expression, son visage reflétant une certaine inquiétude. 

" Nuriko… Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Miaka… ? "

  


  


**A suivre… ? ? ?**


End file.
